Metriacanthosaurus shangyouensis
Coloration: Male – A distinct blue color, with broad triangular white stripes, white underbelly, and a red head. Female and juvenile (both sexes) – Like the male, only without the red head. Diet: Scavenger and predator of small to medium-sized animals. Preferred Habitat: Dense forest and jungle. Social Structure: Pairs and small groups of 3-4. Description: Medium-sized bipedal carnivore. Metriacanthosaurus’ skin is unusually tough and provides protection against the abundant parasites such as ticks and leeches which share its jungle habitat, as well as the teeth and claws of others of its kind. Metriacanthosaurus has slightly elongated vertebrae spines which form a small ridge along its back, making the animal appear rather humpbacked. This, unlike Spinosaurus, is an attachment for muscles; reinforcing the skeleton and adding to its overall power. Pound for pound, Metriacanthosaurus is the most muscular dinosaur on Sorna. The raised ridge is less prominent in juveniles. Behaviors: Metriacanthosaurus is seldom seen alone and prefers to reside with at least one other of its kind. Groups do not usually co-operate to bring down prey. A single animal will hunt by itself, and food is often shared or stolen by other members of the group. Fights over food and mating rights are common, but the damage caused as a result of these fights are usually minimal owing to the thick hides of these dinosaurs. Groups will also take to the habit of teasing and mobbing other medium-sized carnivores such as Ceratosaurus, similar in the manner of crows harassing buzzards. Competition between groups of Metriacanthosaurus and Ceratosaurus can sometimes be very fierce. This dinosaur is elusive and seldom seen in open areas as it prefers to hide in dense forests and Jungle. Metriacanthosaurus is very particular to heat and does not do very well in droughts or heat waves. It is generally more active at dusk, night and dawn when it is cooler and during the day it rarely moves, instead taking up residence in shady patches or even resting in shallow water with just its nostrils visible above the surface. It is also partial to a good mud wallow. Metriacanthosaurus seems to love the rain and is often active during a good downpour. Metriacanthosaurus roars sound similar to the mating calls of crocodiles and alligators although much higher in pitch. Metriacanthosaurus does not hold a territory of any sort as it is nomadic and never stays in the same place for very long. It buries its dung to hide its scent from the larger carnivores as it is fearful of Carnotaurus and carnivores the size of Tyrannosaurus. Like Ceratosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus may be followed by groups of Herrerasaurus. However, Metriacanthosaurus has little toleration for Velociraptors of either subspecies and sometimes even the mere trace of a raptor is enough to send this dinosaur into a rage. Metriacanthosaurus will habitually raid the territories and nests of raptor packs, seemingly killing just for the sake of killing. Why Metriacanthosaurus does this is unclear, as it has been known to put itself at severe risk of fatal injury – while its skin is thick and dulls some of the blows from the raptors’ claws, Metriacanthosaurus is not invincible. This is why Velociraptors benefit from co-habiting with Carnotaurus – Metriacanthosaurus does not like being in the same vicinity as a hunter that can change its color and turn invisible to confuse and intimidate. Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaur